A Place We Call Hell
by NinjaSoulMasamune
Summary: "It was supposed to be a charm so we could be friends forever...But now becuse of my greed I may lose my best friend." Elina and Harper is dragged into Heavenly Host Elementary School. Friends shall become enemies and strangers shall become allies? I'm new in horror so give me a break w'
1. Chapter 1: Please Sachiko…

**Corpse Party**

**A Place We Would Call Hell**

**Chapter 1 : Please Sachiko…**

* * *

A misty light lit up the room, nine people sitting in a circle around it while one of them spoke in a calm monotone voice. I was hugging my knees close to my chest as my best friend had a bored glance and sat in Indian-style with one of her elbows rested on her lap while she had her chin in her palm.

"_**She couldn't find a way out off the room, every door she tried to open was locked. She tried and she tried but it was to no avail. And the sounds in then room got worse and worse! The girls head hurt and it felt as if her ears were bleeding. She fell to her knees, but to her surprise she found a note right under her. A note that had not been there before…"**_

"Yea, it was the review for this story. It. Is. Boring…" I heard Harper whisper jokingly to me and I saw the once near us sent Harper a glare. But our story teller, Andrea didn't seem to be affected as she had paused just for dramatic effect.

"_**She read; Try opened the door on the right, now…"**_

_**The girl was desperate at this point, ran to the door trying to opening the door the note had written about, that had not worked opening before. But she heard a "click!" and she could open the door. The awful sound had stopped and she felt no more pain, but she felt as something was amiss… she felt nothing… she didn't even feel the air enter her lungs.**_

"_**-You know, once one is not part of this world…they can go anywhere …! "A bitter voice said coming behind the girl, she turned to the voice who spoke once more. "-As you are now my dear, without…**_** Any flesh in the way…**_**"**_

_**The girl saw not the one who had spoken but instead a still form on the floor. To her horror she found herself on the floor…The voice spoke one last time behind the victim before consuming what was left of her…**_

Andrea paused once more before revealing what the voice would say, a few straw of long black hair falling over left eye. I waited on the reveal on the ending; telling myself that this was not scary at all reputedly in my head. It was then I felt like something was behind me giving me the shivers, Of course I was just paranoid I thought, But it was the I heard a deep voice say behind me. **"…I have selected your soul as my next meal!"**

"EHHHhh!" I shrieked, feeling a hand on my shoulder, startling the group by my cry. I jumped high in the air, hitting whatever it was who had taken a hold on my shoulder. Hearing short after an "uff!" and then something hitting the floor behind me.

"Ow, that kind of hurt…! Gee, you never hold back on your punches do you…?"

My eyes were blinking a couple of times and my mouth stared to gape at the one I had just hit. The one I had given a swollen cheek to was Tyler, the guy I kind of had a crush on, until I realized he was just a jerk. Tyler's pretty averge-ish height and on the skinny-side, his brow hair is long, put up in a ponytail. He was wearing a sky-blue shirt and black Jeans today as he usually tends to wear darker clothes. And now he was looking at me with his blue eyes while rubbing his sore cheek.

"It's serves you right, Tyler!" Harper had started to roar with laughter beside me and the res t of the class joined in with Harper as I just wanted to dig myself in a hole in the ground. And Andrea didn't look so happy either seeing that her ghost story was ruined.

"Well, as easily amusing as ever I see." Tyler sounded sarcastic when he said that, glancing over at Harper, who just gave a mocking grin.

"Elina may be one of the strongest girls I knew, but she total woos when it comes to horror!" Sara still giggled, followed by a giggle fit from friend Eva. I felt my face flush up in red, which the two blonds did not fail to notices.

"Leave her alone. Tyler shouldn't have-"

"Me? Maybe she need to learn to not be such a woos!" Tyler yelled at Robert who had tried to defend my frightened behavior earlier.

One of the guys got up sighing, truing on the lights in the room. Making all the unsuspecting teenagers in the classroom flinch of the sudden light, as all their eyes had adducted to the candle light in the middle.

"Ahhh! What the hell Josh?! A warning would have been nice!" Robert called standing up and taking his hand in his black hair in irrigation. But Josh look at Robert just giving him a bored look.

"It's getting late- and it our last day tomorrow, so I say it time to go home…"Ever so eager to spoil the mood, yea, that Josh for you in a nutshell. Always in some sour mood, wearing a dark green hoody and blue jeans, brown eyes and short hair to match.

"Tsk," Robert apparently seeing Josh point that it was getting late, turned his head with a frown and fixing his glasses in place. Robert really was a nice guy, trying most of the time helping others, but he was easily to talked down to, even if he didn't agree with something and he went easily on peer pressure. Today he was wearing a white shirt and gray pants, he never to a chance with his cloths, they were usually very plain. "I guess you're right…"

"Hay, wait a sec everyone!" Louise or Lo as she preferred to be called, she was small build girl; she has short beached white hair. She was a stubborn and proud person; I admired her for being such a proud for being who she was. I had heard she had a girlfriend outside school but I had never met or seen her, I couldn't say I need to; it was none of my business. After all we were just classmates. "I have something to show you."

"Tsk, and what is that?" Josh asked annoyed, putting his hands in his hoods pockets. Lo dug into her bag and pulled out then a something that looked like a paper doll.

"What's that? It looks like one of those things we used to make when we went in kindergarten." Andrea stated, looking quite puzzled at the paper doll.

"It's for something I wanna try out. It's called the Sachiko charm."

I don't know why but just hearing the name, made me feel a jolt go through my body. And it felt for a moment like someone was standing right beside me and they were about to speak to me. I glanced to my right side to see no one. _I must have imagined it…_I though.

"How does it work, Lo?" Eva asked.

"It's easy!" She held up the paper doll so that everyone could see it. "Basically, we all grab a piece of the doll and then we all chant: _Sachiko, we beg of you!_ 9 times, once for every person here and then once more for Sachiko and then we tear a piece off, so we get one each! If we keep the piece that we get for the rest of our lives, then we'll be friends forever! Cool, right? I find this on Naho's blog, it's her latest update!"

"I'm in!" Sara exclaimed smiling at the idea.

"Me too!" Eva yelled out seconds after hearing Sara wanted to do it.

"I guess, I could do it too." Robert shrugged.

I was brought out of my thought by a nudge in the side from Harper. "You want to go…?" She whispered, she being the more unsociable of the two of us. So it did not surprise me that she didn't care much for this, as she just saw me as her friend.

"Can't we at least do this last thing before we go?" I didn't mean to frown but I felt my brows lower themselves. I was a little cross with her for not even do this with our class, when this is our last day before we graduate from here.

She seemed a bit taken back by my responds, and I regretted snapping back at her. Seeing that she almost looking hurt. "Harper-I'm…" She stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder. Harper looked at me strait in the eyes not saying anything, until her expression chanced to a smile, sighed out. "Fine. But just remember you own me, a movie night and a move of my choice!" Her smile turned to a sly grin seeing my expression that knew that new horrors would hunt my dreams for the nearest nights. I could just agree by nodding to her.

_I just hope she doesn't choice "_Saw_" this time…_

"So are you two in or what?" Lo asked, apparently having getting the rest of the group in on it. Harper and I just nodded walking up to the rest of our class that waited on us. Lo held the paper doll out and everyone gathered around to grab a piece of it.

"Everybody ready…?"

* * *

They were not ready to what would befall them...


	2. Chapter 2: A welcome to the real school

**Copse party**

**A Place We Call Hell**

**Chapter 2 : A welcome to the real school of hell…**

* * *

I woke up from my lumber that I did not remember going to. I felt a cold light prick at my eye lids, I groaned, rolling over to my back. A harsh creaking noise went through the surface under me as I did that movement.

I force my heavy eye lids to snap opened, but I squinted them as quickly soon as a little blue light captured my sight. I shut her eyes to reopen them, hoping for a clearer vision. But when I opened my eye lids again, the blue light was gone and I was instead met with darkness and a gloomy ceiling.

"Agh," I let out a groan, tentatively placing a hand on her forehead, which feels like someone had hit it like a drum. "Hm…?" I force my elbows to my sides and hoist my body up; blinking slowly as my eyes gradually tried to get used to the room lighting, which I realize it wasn't bright at all. My head felt heavy as I moved my head to side to see the room.

The room I was in had rotting floorboards and was very dark and damp. It looked like a classroom, no, it looked more like a rundown elementary classroom to be accurate; the small desks and chairs gave me that thought. The furniture in the room was a mess, desks and chairs were disseminated all over and a few looked like they had been thrown across the room by some sort of fight. It was a blackboard in the end of the room with a desk in front of it; where the teacher often sat. But what I thought was so out of place was the design of the doors was not European, it was Japan designed.

I blinked quickly a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things, No, I wasn't. My thoughts felt fuzzy as I tried to think back what I remembered last. I was with my class and with my best friend- it was our last day at our school- so we? That's right! They preformed the Sachiko charm then we fell thought the floor…? But was that last part just a dream?-But that doesn't explain why I was here…

"Oh, I get it! Ha ha, very funny you guys! Harper! You made everyone do this, right!? Harper?" I called out to the empty room, hoping for all to be unfunny last joke from the class. I must have fallen asleep, right? And Harper had convents everyone in their class to mess with me, right? And they had cared me away to some abandoned elementary school in the neighborhood that I just happened to not know about, right?

I got up, dusting myself off and notices my ankles had received some small wounds and some torn skin. It surprised me but I shrugged it off and went over to a dusty window. I looked out the dark glass, and paled. I didn't know this place, outside I could only see a dark forest and noting else.

I stepped back from the window, gawking. "Where…in the…!" I counted drawing back, but then I stumbled over something, knocking me off balance. I hissed off hitting my bum on the floor hard; which made a harsher creaking sound when I landed.

"Ow! What in the…!" I stopped myself, seeing a silhouette of a person lying face down on the floor. I stared down at the person. "Hay, are you okay?!" I was about to stretch my arm to the person, when a smell hit my nostrils that I had somehow had missed until now. I recognized this hurried smell; I don't even know how to describe it, but when you smell it you know exactly what it is. I got an instant gag reflex, holding up my hands over my mouth not to throw up. If you've ever smelled any other dead, decaying animal, then you know.

_This couldn't be real…it had to be a dream…it just had to be…!_

I breathed heavily as a thought entered my mind and with that I rolled up my sleeves and pinched at my arms. It hurt…my eyes widening in horror. This was no dream, the girl that was lying before me, with short raven hair and was wearing a white sailor uniform with a green skirt, was probably indeed dead. She just looked a few years younger than me and now she was unmoving and there was no sign of her breathing. Wait, her color of skin, it was so pale. A panic started to grow inside of me as I also felt it hard to breathe.

_She-She can't be! This can't be happening! Why?! What happened?! _ A new wave of panic started gathered as my thoughts ran wild.

"I-I! I must call someone- I must call the police o-or the hospital!" I hastily took out my mobile from my jack pocket, my hands shaking and my fingers had difficulty to dial the number. I gave shallow breaths as I put the phone to my ear, my hands was still trembling as my eyes began to collect tears.

But no such luck, no signal…

I took the phone from my ear, just looking at the screen of my mobile. I could not believe my luck, why was it that technology always mess up when I need it as most.

"AAHHH!" I shot wake from my trance hearing a scrim and running footsteps in the distance. The running footsteps was coming closer it seemed. I crept up to the door; for I felt my legs was still weak from seeing a corpse. I saw the door was open ajar so that I could see through the opening out the corridor, putting my mobile back into my jacket. I had not looked out long when I saw a guy fall to the floor whimpering. "Hitori ni shite oite kudasai! Yada, shinitakunai!"

_He was Japanese…!_

It took a while before I could understand is whimpering as my mind was in chaos and when you see a dead body for the first time in front of you and you have no idea why, your head is going to be a mess and you will have your own language first on the brain.

"Please don't! Leave me alone!" The male student cried desperately, looking to where he had run from. I felt my body froze in place, what was wrong with me? I saw this guy was seriously injured; his green jacket sucked in his crimson blood from a wound on him. Why wasn't I helping him?

As if I was watching a consequence from a horror game, I overheard heavy footsteps walking down the corridor coming up to the boy; who started screaming like a madman. It was then I saw him; he was like some kind of twisted, life-sized doll with pale skin and an unchanging expression on his face. The large man looked close to a zombie with his dead looking red eyes; he even let out a zombie like sound that seemed to stop in his throat. I could only watch as the large man hoisted over his head that looked like a big hammer, about to cut down the boy with dark hair.

I heard as the hammer smashed the guy chest and something splattering as I closeted my eyes. I opened them again, to see in terror how the guy's rib cage seemed to have shattered on impact and I was sure I saw some kind of organ outside his shattered chest. As ever-growing puddle of his own blood spread across the cracks of the floor. My sight became blurry and it became even worse when I realized that he was still alive. He was gurgling, spluttering and coughing out blood from his mouth. He turned his head and at that moment his and my eyes met. I saw his half dead brow eyes look at my terrified filled once; he was moving his lips as to form words but it only gurgling that came out and more blood coming down his chin. But I read his mouth moments; **Save me…**

_Oh dear maker, this can't be happening…!_

I put my hands over my mouth to muffle my shaky breaths. The large man bend over to grab the guy's ankle, I shuffled away from the opening to avoid being seen by him, and I beg a higher power while doing so, that I would not hear a loud creaking under me.

"Uooouuugh…" My blood turned ice cold as the pale murderer spoke.

Nevertheless to my 'relief' I caught the sound of his heavy steeps and someone being pulled along the floor with him, going away. I felt tears going down my cheeks as I still heard gurgling in pain from the guy as it got farther and farther away. I didn't dare to move, no, I wouldn't move. I gave out a quit sob behind my hands, I felt so powerless. I had watched someone pretty much die in front of me and I did noting, what could I have done? I would had just been kill too if I had step in…but that guy he asked me to help him and what did I do? Nothing, I'm pathetic…

"Where in the hell am I…?" I uttered in a weak voice, sobbing and feeling how my body started shaking, I took a hold of the fabric on my leggings, polling my knees close to my chest. I buried my face over my knees and let the tears fall. "H-Harper…" I was scared and I was alone…I saw death and I felt the scent still of it in this room. And I didn't even have the one person that made me feel safe, if Harper had been here maybe I had felt a bit stronger…

_Damn it! Pull yourself together! You know it's no idea to start panicking…Harper, maybe she need you now, while you are here crying…she may be in danger, if that thing gets her!_

I lifted my head from my knees, drying of the tear with my sleeve. "I can't stay here…I must find Harper. If she is here- and get out of here!…Can more of my classmates be here too?" I took a deep shaky breath, knowing I had to be brave. I listen a moment to be sure I don't hear any heavy footsteps, before I finally took the wall as support, slowly standing up.

I tried to sliding the door open, only to find it sat firmly as if something on the outside kept the door shut firm. Taking a hold on the opening that was already on the door, I pushed the door with all my strength. The sound off **"crunch"** reached my ears, if it was the door or rather something ells that broke I had no idea. But whatever it had been I could slide opened the "shoji" door; I stopped seeing the blood mess that had been left behind from earlier.

_So much blood…_Was my only thought as I felt dizzy from the overwhelming scent of blood. And if the blood puddle in front of me wasn't enough, I saw a blood trail going from the puddle down the hallway and it was my only pathway. Because the other way was a large-scale hole and it was no way I could jump to the other side. …_So that guy had no way to escaped even if he hadn't fallen…_

I felt a tug in my chest of guilt, I was only alive because I stayed quit and didn't move from my hiding place. _That guy, he must have been so scared, what thoughts went through his mind when he saw me…? If it had been me…_

"I-I can't think like this-*sob**wheeze*"I let out a sob, looking away from the puddle. I walked through the door out to the hall, trying not to steep on the blood. I went down the dark hallway; praying I would not run in to the large man as I fallowed the blood trail…

* * *

***sigh* There I'm done for now, I hope you pepole like it! w**


End file.
